The Many Schemes of Angela Montenegro
by ValerieJackson
Summary: Over the years Angela has come up with many ways to get Booth and Bones together, only problem is they never work! But that doesn't stop her. Pairings: BB Of course! And Hodgins/Angela for earlier seasons, oh! And a little Sweets/Daisy T for fantasies.
1. Pilot

**_A/N A series of short (Or maybe not) stories, I'll try to put them in order from Pilot to now, but it might be hard, and they might be out of order, depending on what I come up with first... Hope you enjoy! And thanks to shel, my beta:D:D Second Bones story written, first published.  


* * *

_**

**The Many Schemes of Angela Montenegro.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Bones or any of the characters.**

**Summery: Over the years Angela has come up with many ways to get Booth and Bones together, only problem is they never work! But that doesn't stop her.**

**Pairings: BB (Of course!) And Hodgins/Angela for earlier seasons, oh! And a little Sweets/Daisy. And there might be some other ones too, but I don't know yet.  
**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE:**

Angela had just finished work for the day and had gone home. She turned on her laptop and searched through her favorites bar. When the page loaded she typed 'Hi' to her online buddy.

'What's up?' the message came up.

"I met a hot FBI Agent for the second time today." Angela said out loud as she typed.

'Cool! Did you make a move on him?'

'No.'

'WHY NOT?!?!'

'Because he obviously has the hots for my BF.'

'Oh, so did _she _make a move on him?'

'No, but I wish she would!'

'Does she not like him or something?'

'Oh, she definitely likes him, maybe a little to much. But she won't admit it.'

'Why don't you make her?'

'You know, that not a bad idea! Thanks!. Logging off now.'

Angela pulled out her diary and started writing.

**PILOT. **

_Dear Diary,_

_Old flames were rekindled today when Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan met once again. They waited till after midnight to fulfill their desire for one another..._

_ Gosh this sounds like the start of a cheesy romance novel! Oh how I wish it were true, but sadly, it's not... yet. What really happened is that they don't like each other very much. But I'm confident they will when I'm done with them. This is going to be a record of my plan of getting them together. Brennan will love me for doing this, even if she might hate me first. But there are risks that must be taken in order to do this._

_Hi, me again. So here's what happened earlier:_

_I was walking past the shooting range, looking for Brennan, and I found her there, but she wasn't alone. Booth was leaning over her, it looked like he was gonna kiss her. It was at that point I had to hold back a squeal. I walked closer, darn! They were just talking! But the heat in that moment is very hard to describe. So hot. He leaned back and I ran out of there when he started coming my way._

_I think I'll talk to Brennan about it later... Maybe. Right now I'm just hoping she doesn't kill me for eavesdropping. I did talk to Hodgins about it, he thinks it might work, and he even gave me notebook to keep track of the progress. So I'm gonna use that instead of my Diary._

_Angela._

_

* * *

**What did you think? Feedback is always appreciated! Next chapter out soon:D:D**  
_


	2. The Man in the Bear

_**A/N I told you they might be out of order. This one is earliest that I could think of other then the Pilot. I think. I'm going to have to watch some more. Not that I mind... And if there is a particular episode you want, just tell me:D Hope you enjoy! And once again T for Angela's, uh, fantasies. Feedback is always appreciated.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**THE MAN IN THE BEAR.  
**

_Dear Diary, Well your not my diary so I'm gonna start again._

_Dear Notebook that Hodgins gave me because I was filling up my other one way to much._

_I think I'll just stick with Diary._

_So anyway. Brennan still seams determined not to reveal any feelings for Booth. I threw a stick for her (I said that tattoos turn me on, and asked Booth if he had any.) But Booth didn't comment, just ignored me, and, when he thought I wasn't looking, he smiled at Brennan. Squeal.  
_

_Yes. So in love! It just might be harder then I thought to get them to admit it though.  
_

_Love ya!_

_Ange._

_P.S. I heard rumors that Booth was totally hitting on Brennan! Or maybe all the other guys in town were doing that, and he came to her rescue. Either way I'm happy._

_

* * *

**A/N2 Hope you liked it!**  
_


	3. Two Bodies in a Lab

**_A/N Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapters. Here is my second chapter tonight, to make-up for not updating at all the past couple of days. I hope you enjoy!! And if there are any episodes you want done, just tell me.  
_**

**_

* * *

_TWO BODIES IN A LAB.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Booth was blown up after a very, fun, night with Brennan. You could say it was the electricity they had generated that night._

_Or you could say that none of that happened, except for the part where Booth blew up._

_You see this guy was out to get her after she received the remains of a, well that doesn't really matter, but was does matter is that when Booth heard that Brennan had been kidnapped, and that she going to suffer the same fate as this other victim, (Which wasn't pretty, trust me.) He got out of the hospital, not even recovered. And went to rescue her._

_And he still tries to deny his feeling! I mean, I went to ask him if he feels anything now, and he said he didn't know what I was talking about. Ugh. Some people!_

_But I'm not going to give up so easily. Mark my words._

_Angela._

_

* * *

**A/N I am planning to do some more before this episode, I just don't have any ideas right now. Thanks for reading!**  
_


	4. Santa in the Slush

_**A/N This is what came to me after watching The Santa in the Slush, for the fifth time. Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

**_

**THE SANTA IN THE SLUSH.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh My Gosh. OK, so it's like two days before Christmas, and I think I got the best present _ever_!_

_OK, so I was trying to find Brennan, and I went into her office, and I saw MISTLETOE hanging from the ceiling!! This time I had to squeal!!_

_I ran out of there to find Hodgins._

_"Hodgins!" I yelled.  
_

_"Why are so excited? Did Dr. Brennan and Booth kiss or something?"_

_My jaw dropped open._

_"What?"_

_It took me a moment to recover. "Well, I found mistletoe in Brennan office. We all know what that means."_

_"So I was right? Nice."_

_"I'm gonna go check that out again. Make sure I wasn't imagining it."_

_"OK."_

_So I ran back to her office. No! It was gone! I was going to need Zack for this._

_"I don't see how I can help you get footage off of a security camera in Dr. Brennan's office." He said when I told him what I needed._

_"But if you do this you'll be..." Come on Angela think. "King of the Lab!" I exclaimed, remembering how Hodgins was always talking about it._

_"King of the Lab? Do you have that kind of power?"_

_"I am Hodgins girlfriend, and that, is better then power."_

_"OK, I'll do it. But you need to watch out for Dr. Brennan. If she sees me messing around in her office I'm as good as gone."_

_"Will do."_

* * *

_OK, so while Zack was getting the footage, a million scenarios went through my head. What if they met here. And being the gentleman and keeper of traditions, Booth could not let this pass by. So he took her and swooped her down while kissing her. There would be tongue, lots and lots of tongue._

_And then they would tell Sweets about it. And he would freak out, maybe I would lucky and they would kiss again. just to prove it was nothing..._

_Or maybe Brennan hung the mistletoe so Booth would kiss her, maybe she wanted it! Maybe they're somewhere making out right now. _

_Hurry Zack! I silently yelled, I knew he couldn't go any faster._

_And almost like he heard my silent urging, Zack said. "Done." He handed me the tape._

_"Thank you!" I hugged him quickly then ran out of there._

* * *

_So I played the tape, fast forwarding through all the last couple days worth of stuff, then I saw something. I stopped it, then played it. Yep. Brennan was hanging the mistletoe. Booth walked into her office. He started talking about the case, then he noticed what she was doing. _

_"What is with the mistletoe?" He asked._

_"I was going to talk to you about this, Caroline wants us to kiss, under mistletoe."_

_OK, I was not expecting that. Caroline? Caroline Julian?  
_

_"What?" Booth said._

_"It's the only way she'll make Christmas for my family."_

_"What, by having us kiss?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she feeling puckish." Well I've been feeling puckish for the past the three years! Why haven't you ever kissed for me?_

_"Puckish? What's that mean?" Booth again._

_"Listen Booth, she gonna be here any second. Do you want some gum?" Ooh, gum. Looks like she wanted this kiss to be enjoyable.  
_

_"No, my breath is just fine. Look I'll have a talk with Caroline."_

_"No!" She said with an underlying passion. Looks like she really wants to kiss him here._

_Booth was startled. "No?"_

_"I'm only telling you out of professional courtesy."_

_"What?" Booth was confused again._

_"So that you won't be surprised."_

_"Yeah, when you say kiss, you mean like kiss-kiss like on both cheeks?" No, I want my kiss!_

_"No, the lips." Brennan said. Yes! "Like brother and sister or colleagues. French people meeting on the street."_

_"Caroline's feeling puckish huh?"_

_"It means playful and impish."_

_Then Caroline came onto the screen. _

_"Congratulations. I hear you have a suspect in the Santa slaying."_

_"Yeah. Well, it looks like the Easter Bunny has nothing to worry about." Booth said.  
_

_"Did you talk to the judge about the trailer?"_

_"Yes, I did. What about," She motioned towards Booth. "your end?"_

_Brennan pointed to the mistletoe._

_"Well, look at that. Mistletoe." Booth started to protest, but it was no use. "You take a step to your right and you'll be right under the cute little sprig." She not so gently gave him a push, landing him right under the mistletoe._

_And my whole world vanished the moment their lips connected. It was everything I imagined it would be, hot, not as steamy as I would have wanted. But there was a lot of passion. It seemed like forever when it ended._

_"Was that enough steamboats?" Brennan asked. Of course there would be a time limit. Or at least how many they had to go for.  
_

_"Plenty. A whole flotilla." Was the response from Caroline._

_"I don't know what that means, but, um, Merry Christmas." Booth said. Caroline left after a few more comments which I didn't really hear. I was to lost in a daze. All my dreams had come true. There was even tongue! So I came home, played it over and over again, and wrote down all the words so that I could have it forever._

_So I'm going to give them a little break, maybe I won't even tease Brennan about being late for work like yesterday. Cause we all know where my mind goes when someone is late._

_Angela -I'm very, very, happy- Montenegro

* * *

_

_**Like it? Hate it? This was a lot longer then expected. Thanks for reading!**_

_**PS. I've decided to put up the chapters in order that I came up with them. And then I'll put them in correct order later.;)**  
_


	5. The Wannabe in the Weeds

_**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Just to let you know I haven't seen every episode of Bones. So if you know of a really good episode just tell me. And I will have Angela write about it in her diary.**_

_**

* * *

**_**THE WANNABE IN THE WEEDS  
**

_Dear Diary,_

_How is there supposed to be a hot, passionate romance between Booth and Brennan now? To cut strait to the point, Booth is dead._

_I don't really feel like writing today. I think I might put this project away. Never to be seen again. Or maybe something good can come of this. _

_********_

_I have a plan. Yes, another plan. I need to show Brennan this diary, getting her to admit her feelings for the now deceased Booth._

_********_

_Yeah. Good luck with that one! I told her I wanted to show her something, but she just kept going back to her work. I guess this is her way of coping with the loss of the one she loves the most._

********

_I'm going to write about a dream a had last night._

_It started with me and Hodgins making passionate... well never mind. To skip to the BB part (That's what I've decided to call them; BB. Because it fits them.) I was talking to Brennan in her office about Booth's death. Then suddenly he came in, told her he had been given a second chance, and was told not to waste it. Brennan being Brennan said she didn't know what that meant._

_And the he said: "Let me show you." THEN HE LEANED DOWN AND KISSED HER!!!!_

_Oh My Gosh. When they were done he winked at me and said "Thank you Angela. Thank you for not giving up on us."_

_Then they went off to her apartment. I can only imagine what they did there._

_Sigh. I just hope the same thing happens in real life. Unlikely. But that doesn't stop me from hoping. Like Booth said in my dream. If I just don't give up, things will go my way._

_I just have to keep trying._

_Angela._

_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! Feedback is always appreciated!**  
_


	6. Mother and Child in the Bay

_**A/N I'm am so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I just spent a week in Vegas waiting for my nephew to be born, and let's just say the hotel doesn't have the best internet. So here is the next chapter, just as promised. (I did promise one. Right?) This is also the first one that is out of order. So you shouldn't be surprised if the chapters have been rearranged by morning. Thanks. I'm not really sure what I'm thanking you for though...**_

_**

* * *

**_**THE MOTHER AND CHILD IN THE BAY.**

_Dear Diary,_

_OK, so Hodgins was on his way to tell Cam something that he had discovered. And he overheard Cam say "Are you pregnant?" She was looking at Brennan. He stopped, and ever so slightly took a step closer._

_She looked at Booth "No, I'm not." Darn!_

_"Why are you looking at me?" Booth said, seeing them staring._

_Well, at least Cam has a clue, she's the first other then Hodgins. But I kind of helped him with that one, so Cam is the first to see it on her own.  
_

_How do I know about this? Let's just say I have my sources._

_Oh, and we had this really freaky experiment, we all had to stab this fake body to see who's height and weight matched the murderer's. And mine did! I'm still freaked out._

_I think that's all. Wait... I got nothing. Think... Think... I was talking to Brennan and I brought up the topic of Booth, and she might have let it slip that she thinks he's hot. I'm not sure because she used a bunch of "Squinty" words as Booth would put it._

_Angela.  
_


	7. The Goop on the Girl

_**A/N Sorry it's been so long since this was updated, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**PS, I'm working on The Pain in the Heart, The Parts in the Sum of the Whole (The 100th) and Double Trouble on the Panhandle. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**THE GOOP ON THE GIRL.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Merry Christmas!!! _

_My present this year was a naked Booth. Oh yeah._

_But, not in THAT way._

_...  
_

_Last night we were all over at Brennan's place, and I tried to push her and Booth under the mistletoe._

_Keyword: Tried._

_***  
_Angela set the pencil down as the scene ran through her mind.

***

"Are they together?" Brennan's second cousin Margaret had asked as she put another plate into the soapy water.

"Who?" Angela whispered back to her, handing her a couple of bowls. They had volunteered to do the dishes.

"Temperance and her partner."

"Well, they say that if you hope for something long enough, it might just come true."

"So no, then?"

"Yeah."

"But they do act very couplely." Daisy piped in. Apparently she had been listening to them. "Like when Dr. Hodgins pointed out that Agent Booth has no chest hair, Dr. Brennan retaliated saying something about his perfectly normal pubic extension, I'm not sure though, as I was paying more attention to my work." She then walked away.

"Wish I could have seen that." Angela smiled, then it grinned more as a though came into her head. "Hey Margaret? Wanna make a bet?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"How would you feel if I got Brennan and Booth to kiss under mistletoe?"

"What mistletoe?" Hodgins interrupted as he walked up with more dirty dishes.

"She's going to make my cousin and Agent Booth kiss." Margaret answered before Angela could.

"Under the mistletoe?" He put the pieces together. "Yeah, good luck with that one."

"Oh really? Are you betting against me?" Angela asked.

"Yes. How much are you willing to lose?"

"Lose? I say that I'm going to WIN fifty bucks." She took a step closer, her competitiveness getting the best of her.

"OK then. Fifty dollars it is."

_***  
__So Hodgins is now fifty dollars richer._

_I don't know what went wrong, I wait, I do!_

_Sweets._

_I had gotten the mistletoe, hung it up, gathered everyone in the living room, and pushed._

_Sweets had been standing next Daisy_, _and when I nudged, OK, SHOVED, Brennan into Booth (To get them under the hanging plant) Booth hit Daisy and Daisy hit Sweets, landing them both under the mistletoe, then he and Daisy kissed._

_Ugh._

_..._

_I've also decided to give people points! If they do something to advance the Booth and Brennan relationship, they get MAJOR points. And do something against it, well...  
_

_Sweets: +5_

_Daisy: + 5_

_Sweets: -10_

_Daisy: -10_

_Me, cranky? Nonsense!_

_... I blame PMS._

_Ange._

_

* * *

_

**A/N I wasn't to sure about the end_,_**_** what did you think**_

_**Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated! :D  
**_


	8. The Pain in the Heart

_**A/N New chapter! :D This one wasn't working with me for a while, then it just hit me! :D Enjoy!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**THE PAIN IN THE HEART**

When Angela had gotten dressed in her black clothes earlier that morning, she knew today wouldn't be easy, and Brennan refusing to go to Booth's funeral did not help. Though eventually Angela convinced her.

The Officers stopped and aimed at their commander's order, bringing Angela mind back to the funeral.

It was then he pushed past them, headed for the man near his coffin, tackling him to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Angela asked, shocked.

"They appear to be fighting." Zack responded.

Somehow Brennan had walked over to him without Angela noticing, hitting Booth's attacker.

Three thoughts went through Angela's head in the next few moments,

_Booth, is, alive!_

_This means he and Brennan CAN be together!_

_Wait a second, he's alive? And he didn't tell us? Why that son of a-_

She was interrupted by a loud wham, she then saw Booth laying on the ground. Brennan stormed away as Angela covered her mouth in shock.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Weird day. Very weird._

_Just grabbing a moment to write while Zack sleeps, one of his and Hodgins experiments went horribly, horribly wrong, and now he's in a hospital bed.  
_

_Also, Gormagon's back, and everyone is sure someone who works here is either him, or his new apprentice. He has me (and everyone else, I'm sure) spooked._

Angela set down her diary. Shifted her position on the seat, and yawned. Her eyelids felt very heavy.

* * *

Next thing she knew, someone was kissing her cheek.

"Hi." Angela said, waking up, apparently she had fallen asleep.

Hodgins kissed her again. "How is Zack?"

"Oh, he's in a lot of pain but he won't let me push the pain killer button."

"He's scared of polka dots but screaming agony is just an interesting phenomenon."

Angela nodded her head in agreement.

Now awake, Zack spoke. "Drugs give me bad dreams."

"Oh, hey there, Zack." Hodgins

"I'm walking somewhere and suddenly someone takes me by the hand and I look and it's the skeleton. And the skeleton's on fire and my hands hurt."

Angela spoke next, "Take the pain killers, sweetie."

"I've been thinking about the explosion, Hodgins. No one could have switched the chemicals. I locked up the container when I left the room."

Hodgins pressed the button for the pain killers.

"I had the only– key." Zack continued.

He pressed it again.

"You- would know but you– I'm afraid the pain killers work pleasant on my intellect." his eyes shut, the painkillers taking affect.

"Sometimes your friends gotta step in," Hodgins pushed the button one last time, "Dumb it up for you."

* * *

Angela heard the faint sound of laughter as she entered Zack's room.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" she walked in, then stopped short when she sow what Hodgins held in his hands.

Her diary, open wide. All her secrets and thoughts. Revealed.

"Oh, hey Ange." Hodgins put the book down. "I never knew you dreamed so, vividly."

"Jack!"

"I have never before heard a sexual situation described in that manner." Zack piped in.

"You were reading it to him!" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Just a little bit." he defended himself

"It's not appropriate for him!"

"He twenty-."

"Exactly!" she interrupted him before he finished.

Hodgins looked at her, stunned. Then he spoke, changing the subject, "At least I now know why I haven't been able to call myself "King of the Lab" since Christmas without him one-uping me."

"Not my fault I have a weakness for the Booth and Brennan love."

"Yeah. So why are you here?" Hodgins wondered.

"Oh, right. Cam sent me to tell you they need you back in the lab. And apparently I need to pick up my diary." she walked over to him, and held her hand out.

"Here you go." he handed it to her, then started for the door, then stopped, he smile disappeared, "By the way, in the future, 'King of the Lab' will not to be bestowed for non-scientific reasons." he smirked, blowing his serious guise.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Get out." she said in a slightly better mood.

"OK," he said as he put his hands up in front of him, as if bracing for attach. Then he walked out.

Angela sighed softly, sometimes she wondered why she had fallen for Hodgins in the first place, then she thought back to that one romantic evening they had, and how he'd been different from all the other guys she's dated. Instead of taking her to some super fancy place that hardly no one can afford, he took her to the park, and they kissed on the swing set after they were done swinging.

Yeah, he was a keeper.

Angela took a step closer to Zack, "Just how much did he read exactly?"

"I'm not sure, he read about ten pages to me, but that was only after I had woken up, and he had been reading prior to that."

"I knew it." she muttered under her breath. _I'm doomed if he read... _she didn't allow herself to complete to horrendous thought...

* * *

_It has now been almost twenty-four since the chewed on mandible was first discovered. Brennan sent me home because "I need to get some sleep." yeah, well so does averyone else, why should I get special treatment while they're all working their butts off trying to solve this thing?_

_Maybe I do need some sleep..._

* * *

Angela laid her head on her desk, her eyes closed, and though pleasant dreams where Booth and Brennan were together...

She was awakened by a shrill ring. It took her a moment to recognise her cellphone ringtone.

"What?" she said tiredly. Then it ringed again. She glanced at the phone, filled it open then spoke again, "What?"

"Angela. It's Zack." Brennan's voice sounded odd, like she had been crying perhaps?

"What's Zack?"

"Gormagon's apprentice."

Angel dropped the phone is shock.

"Angela?" she heard from faintly from below her. "Are you still listening?"

She picked up the cell, "Uh, yeah, I'm here. Are you sure?"

"Yes, he confessed to everything."

"OK," Angela whispered. "I um, I'm coming over there." she said goodbye and grabbed her coat, and headed out the door.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Why is it always the ones we love the most? Why the ones that can break our hearts?_

_I guess it all just goes to show how fragile life is, how any moment, it can change. People you thought you really knew, can leave, they can get themselves in really big trouble, or killed. I guess it just shows how nothing can truly be counted on..._

_What am I saying? Of course there are things we can count on! How am I supposed to convince Brennan of that fact if I don't believe it myself?_

_But, why Zack? Why? We were getting so close to finally seeing Booth and Brennan together. My friend, my fellow schemer, though he always preferred a more rational plan of action._

_Now I have no one, well except for Sweets, if I can convince him to break Patient-Therapist confidentiality that is. But until then, I'm on my own.  
_

_Ange._

_

* * *

_

**A/N Thanks for reading! What did you think? **

_**PS, Anyone know Zack's age in season 3? Thanks! :D**  
_


End file.
